


Just Tonight

by Tigerion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bonding, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is Derek, Derek is awesome, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Issues, Virgin Stiles, Vulnerable Stiles Stilinski, Wet Clothing, concerned!Derek, drunk!Stiles, sad!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerion/pseuds/Tigerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles realizes that he's not sober enough to drive home from a party, he calls Derek. He doesn't expect the alpha to stick around though and through the course of the night he realizes that the werewolf really does care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, this time its a little wetter and a little fluffier.
> 
> ##### Things to Note
> 
> Lyrics are from Just Tonight by the Pretty Reckless.  
> This is set in between season one and season two.

 

>   
>  Here we are and I can't think from all the pills, hey  
>  Start the car and take me home

Stiles stumbled down the stairs, the now empty bottle of beer swinging wildly through the air as he sought to keep his balance. Scott had left the party a while ago, Allison latched firmly to his arm. _Ah, overly affectionate displays of young love._ He snorted at the thought, bottle shattering as he let go of it. Digging into the pocket of his jeans, he fished around for the keys to his Jeep. A frustrated groan left him when his search came up empty and he plopped down onto the concrete stairs.

He could call Scott but odds were he was busy with Allison. _Lucky,_ Stiles frowned as the jealousy crept into his thoughts. _But seriously, why was it that Scott always got whatever girl he wanted?_ He pulled out his phone, the sudden glare from the bright screen caused him to blink owlishly several times. His thumb tapped the screen, scrolling through the list of contacts. _Dad; nope not even an option._ Stiles shook his head before continuing. _Derek? _It was a possibility. A scary one, but still feasible.__

The teen bit his lip before shrugging and his index finger pressed against the call button. He's surprised when the werewolf answered on the first try, and his mouth went dry. What the hell, just ask him to come-"Hello?" and holy hell, the alpha sounded adorable when was sleepy.

"Heeeey, Derek. Big bad wolfie wolf." The words tumbled out in an uncontrolled ramble.

"Its... two in the morning, Stiles." The teen can practically see Derek's brow furrowing through the phone.

"Sour wolf not a night owl?" The quip was instant as Stiles absentmindedly started drawing circles in the dirt. The question was met with silence and the teen smirked. "Right, too early for that."

"Stiles..." Exasperation was starting to edge its way into Derek's voice.

"Come and get me?" Stiles stood, leaning against the porch railing as he clambered back up the stairs. He was answered with a huff and Stiles tapped a foot in response. "Don't get all Mr. Serious with me."

"Are...." There was the faint sound of a zipper being pulled up. "Are you drunk?"

Stiles licked his lips, a hand steadying himself as he lowered his frame into one of the rocking chairs. "Maaaaybe." He bit his lip, foggy brain trying to remember something. "M'st be a..." He trailed off, "lightweight." He rocked back, feet leaving the ground for a brief second before touching down once more. "Soooo?"

"Do you have the Jeep?" Concern was rolling off of the wolf now.

"Mhmm, well, somewhere..." He rummaged around his pockets once more, just for measure. There was the sound of a click and he realizes that Derek had hung up on him. Peachy.

>   
>  Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
>  Start the car and take me home

Waking up with saliva dribbling down his chin was not his finest moment. Especially when there were man hands shaking him and trying to wake him up. Hazel eyes were gazing down at him in concern and Stiles yawned. "You came?" There was an annoyed huff from Derek before hands were wrapping under his legs and his torso. Its only then that he realizes that everything is wet. "Why'd you get me wet?"

"I didn't get you wet." The alpha sounded indignant as he hoisted the teenager up. "The rain got you wet."

"Sure, blame it on the rain." Stiles grunted, tapping Derek on the chest. The texture of cold metal being pressed against his back, or was his back pressing against the metal? He shook his head, trying to clear the confusion as his scattered thoughts began to pull themselves together. "Strapped to the hood like road kill." The observation made him laugh, because he can actually picture the werewolf leaving him up here like this. He half expected Derek to growl a threat and he cocked his head to the side when there was nothing but silence. The alpha was bent over, a victorious grunt sounding from him as he straightened. Stiles squinted, eyes barely making out the familiar shape of his car keys. So that's where he'd put them.

A startled squawk escapes before he can even try to make it sound more dignified. Because being suddenly plucked up and off of the hood of his Jeep was scary. A fist pounded weakly against the leather jacket that covered the chest he was currently tucked next to. "Leggo." The word slurs and Stiles sighed.

"Of your eggo?" The amused response caught him by surprise.

He blinks, brow furrowing as he thought about his reply. "I don't have eggs." A hand gestured to the general area of his crotch, "I'm a, oh waffles." Stiles fell silent, cheeks a bright red in embarrassment.

>   
>  Just tonight I will stay  
>  And we'll throw it all away  
>  When the light hits your eyes  
>  It's telling me I'm right  
>  And if I, I am through  
>  Then it's all because of you  
>  Just tonight

"I can't climb that escalator." Stiles was swaying, a hand clutching at the leather jacket. Stupid, stupid, stupid leather jacket. He stared at the offensive article of clothing, fingers tightening in the material. He was just about to yank it in an attempt to rip it off when Derek moved away from him.

A dark brow was arched in amusement as the older man looked him over. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Enough." The word started in a growl before ending with a yelp as Stiles tried to cross the threshold and into the house. A hand caught him, keeping him upright before pulling him backward. Stiles grunted as he staggered against Derek's chest. "Muscles." The thought flew out of his mouth and Stiles decides that he likes the way the muscles move when the werewolf huffs in amusement. Its oddly distracting.

"You don't own an escalator." The statement was casual as the alpha maneuvered him into the house.

"Stairs are moving." The defense was weak, "The definition of 'escalator'."

"How about you escalate up them?" Derek moved away, locking the front door.

"How 'bout you make me." Stiles glared at the wolf, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall for support. He didn't expect Derek to flash him a feral smile, canines elongated and eyes glowing crimson. "Doesn't scare me."

"Yeah?" Derek moved closer.

"Yup, totally not intimidating." Stiles poked the werewolf as if to prove his point.

>   
>  Here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
>  But I'm too numb to feel right now  
>  And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
>  I'm too numb to feel right now

____"____ Uncle, geeze Derek!" Stiles grouched, dripping in the shower.

"I thought you weren't scared?" The werewolf was leaning against the sink.

"I wasn't," Stiles snapped, "not until you whisked me up the stairs at super speed." He batted at the curtain in annoyance, "Its disconcerting."

The alpha hummed in response, fingers drumming against the counter. "Stiles... why were you drinking?"

"Not your business." The response was sharp as the teenager began to strip out of his clothes. "Not like you care."

Derek frowned, catching Stiles' shirt as the kid chucked it at him. "I do."

Stiles stopped, hands pausing at the button to his jeans. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "W-what?"

"I care." The response was mumbled and the werewolf was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Brown eyes blinked in surprise and Stiles sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean...." His legs started to shake and he turned around, pressing his cheek against the cool tile of the shower. There was a shuffle of feet and then the smell of leather fills his nostrils. Wet leather. He turned, startling when he realized that the older man was in the tub. "Uh... personal space?"

"When you don't look like you're going to keel over, I'll give it back." Derek growls, a hand reaching around Stiles and turning the shower on. They both flinched when it came down in a freezing torrent and Derek puffed up, blocking as much of the water as he could until it warmed up.

"T-h-thanks." Stiles' teeth chattered.

"Pants?" An eyebrow arches as Derek gestured towards Stiles' lower body.

"What?" Stiles backed away, eyes narrowed as he studied the man in front of him. The werewolf looked slightly annoyed at the refusal and the hazel eyes turned to look at the ceiling.

"We are both men. Mostly mature men." The huff was exasperated. "You are going to get sick if you stay in wet clothing, so pants." Derek snapped with his fingers, "Off, now."

"Fine." The grumble was one of defeat and Stiles quirked a brow. "But.... we can't have the resident alpha get sick either." Because, if Scott got to screw every pretty face he saw then it was only fair if Stiles got to do the same.

"Answer the question." Derek didn't even blink, apparently the wolf thought that Stiles was joking.

Way to kill the mood you overgrown furball. The thought was vicious as Stiles let his pants hit the floor, thumbs hooking under the waistband of his boxers. "My mom." He scrutinized every move that Derek made, waiting for the broad shoulders to slump in disappointment, for the alpha's mouth to move and tell him that drinking wasn't the way to remember his mother. He didn't expect for Derek's scowl to soften, the alpha looking apologetic and Stiles was _not_ going to start sobbing like a baby. Not when he was practically naked in the shower with Derek Hale.

His legs shook and then suddenly he was sitting down, the smell of leather strong as he inhaled. Arms were wrapped around him, his hair brushing against a strong jaw and Stiles felt the first droplet roll down his face. "I miss her." Derek rocked underneath him, the motion was soothing and Stiles twisted around so that he could see the alpha. "You probably think I'm a wuss, huh?"

Derek was silent for a long moment, the muscles in his jaw working. "If missing a loved one makes someone a wuss...." The older man sighed heavily, running a hand through Stiles' hair comfortingly, "Then I'm the biggest wuss there is."

A soft, "Oh," slipped from Stiles, because there was nothing to say to that. So he chose to change the subject with an awkward, "You're jacket is getting ruined."

The werewolf wiggled out of the leather jacket, stripping his shirt off at the same time, before dropping them on the pile of towels that he'd placed on the floor earlier. "I'll just buy a new one."

This time smooth skin and hard muscles met his cheek as Stiles murmured a quiet, "Stay."

>   
>  Just tonight I will stay  
>  And we'll throw it all away  
>  When the light hits your eyes  
>  It's telling me I'm right  
>  And if I, I am through  
>  Then it's all because of you  
>  Just tonight  
>  Just tonight

He wasn't sure how long he lay propped up against Derek, tears mixing with the droplets of moisture that the shower rained down on them. The werewolf never complained, he just sat still and let Stiles cry and sometimes even pound his chest with a fist. The fits of grief and rage were sporadic, cropping up whenever Stiles tried to remember the little things about his mom.

The way she laughed, how her voice sounded and how she smelled. He couldn't remember any of those things. Stiles bit his lip, body shifting as a deep sigh rocked through his frame. He's vaguely aware of the fact that the shower is turned off, that Derek is moving and then suddenly his boxers are being peeled off of him. Derek was talking to him, telling him to calm down as he was lifted out of the bath tub. "-ing you dried off."

Stiles went still, letting the werewolf dry him before frowning when he felt the older man move away. He must have made a noise because Derek was suddenly looming over him again, hands lifting him, carrying him and then setting him down on something soft. Bed, he was on his bed. A clean pair of boxers were tossed up onto the bed next to him, and Stiles reached for them sluggishly. "Stop." The teen barked the word out, feeling guilty when Derek froze, a hand gripping one of the drawers of his dresser.

"You should borrow one of my pajama pants. you're soaking and its getting all over the floor." Way to sound like a world class jerk. "And it would probably be more comfortable." The last part was weak. Derek blinked, clearly surprised that Stiles was concerned about his comfort and stripped down the rest of the way. Grabbing a pair of soft flannel bottoms, Derek slipped into them.

Stiles shoved the boxers onto the floor before gazing up at the alpha. "Sit, please?" A hand pat the mattress beside him, awkwardly inviting. He doesn't know if he should be alarmed or relieved when Derek complies, eyes concerned. "Lay down?" He nudged the werewolf gently, "You're intimidating when you sit all stiff like that."

>   
>  Do you understand who I am?  
>  Do you wanna know?  
>  Can you really see through me now?  
>  I'm about to go

Stiles rolled over, mouth pressed into a firm line. "I've never had sex." The words were blurted, because it was late and he was drunk and fuck barriers. He felt Derek shift beside him, felt the scrutinizing gaze as the werewolf tried to decipher the confession. "It's not that I don't want to...." Stiles bit his lip awkwardly, "It's just.... I always get passed by, I dunno, must be a side effect of being the human sidekick to a werewolf." He shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. "Kind of hard to compete with that."

When he glances up, he frowns because Derek looks like he's smiling and Stiles doesn't know what he said that was funny. "Oh my God," the phrase flew from him instinctively as the werewolf flipped over, body suddenly looming above his.

"You've never had sex?" The alpha looked surprised.

"Errr.... no?" Stiles licked his lips nervously as Derek studied him. "I've never had sex." He repeated the phrase slowly before letting out a sigh of relief when the werewolf nodded, apparently liking what he heard. "Dude, were you listening to my heart?"

Derek blinked at him, "Yes."

"Oh," the noise left him, filling the silence and lets his hands wander up. Smooth muscles flexed under his touch and Stiles looked up, trying to gauge Derek's reaction. "When was the last time....?" He let the question hang, afraid of asking something incredibly stupid. And since when have you ever liked me like that? The unspoken question burned on his tongue, begging him to voice it. And when the hell had he decided that he wanted Derek?

>   
>  But just tonight I won't leave  
>  And I'll lie and you'll believe  
>  Just tonight I will see  
>  It's all because of me

"When?" Derek sounded like he was mulling over the answer and Stiles wanted to hit something because God damn it, he'd actually voiced his thoughts out loud. The bed dipped as the alpha rolled back onto the empty portion of mattress. Stiles sat up slowly, fiddling with the comforter nervously.

"I'm not sure?" The answer was pathetically weak, and Derek turned away. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to Stiles, he just knew that the kid was somehow right. "I haven't killed you yet?"

"Thanks for that by the way." Stiles grunted, "I like being alive and all, so yeah..." His gratitude was met with a snore and Stiles rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You have the worst timing." He reached down and grabbed the boxers before shimmying into them. "Well, since you're passed out and all, I'm supposed to just vent all of my feelings right?" The only reply he got was another snore as Derek settled even deeper into the bed.

And Stiles is glad that he got drunk, that he called Derek and that the night hadn't blown up in his face.

>   
>  Just tonight I will stay  
>  And we'll throw it all away  
>  When the light hits your eyes  
>  It's telling me I'm right  
>  And if I, I am through  
>  Then it's all because of you  
>  Just tonight

The sun was just starting to filter in through the window when Stiles woke up, instinctively patting the space next to him. His stomach dropped in disappointment when his hand collided with nothing but air. Right. Apparently last night had been a mistake. He groaned, taking his time as he sat up, head pounding in a steady throb. His mouth turned down in a frown as he let his eyes slip shut again. It was too early to start dealing with the ramifications of last night.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

He managed to squeeze in a few more of sleep before someone started knocking on the door to his room.

"Stiles, you in there?" His dad's voice floated into the room and Stiles yawned.

"Yeah," he slumped out of the bed and opened the door slowly. His dad looked concerned and Stiles hugged him, face burying into the familiar shoulder as his father awkwardly rubbed a hand over his back.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay." The sheriff's voice was thick and Stiles forced a reassuring smile on his face.

"I was thinking we could go see Mom after dinner." The mumble was barely audible.

"Sounds good," John squeezed him gently, "You've also got a visitor, says you left your homework at his house?"

"Uh...." Stiles wracked his brain, "yeah, I meant to tell you that I was getting help with my studies."

"Well, I'm headed to work, please try not to burn the house down while I'm gone."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek gave him a few minutes, letting him wake up a little more before trotting up the stairs with a bottle of aspirin and some water. Stiles took it from him gratefully, popping the pills into his mouth before taking a quick swig from the cup. "Thank you."

The werewolf watched him silently as Stiles moved about the room. The muscles in his jaws worked several times, and he looked like he wanted to say something. His body language was closed off, stupid leather jacket thrown around his frame and his hands shoved deep into the pockets.

"So, about la-" The air rushed out of his lungs, stunned when he found himself being pinned against the wall.

"You tell anyone about last night and I'll rip your throat out." The threat was growled, hazel eyes searching Stiles'. _I'm not quite ready yet. Soon, but not yet_. The message transmuted between them silently and the alpha only released his grip when the teen nodded.

"With your teeth?"

The werewolf smiled, canines elongating; "With my teeth."

>   
>  (Do you understand who I am?)  
>  It's all because of you  
>  Just tonight  
>  (Do you understand who I am?)  
>  It's all because of you  
>  Just tonight  
>  (Do you understand who I am?)  
>  It's all because of you  
>  Just tonight  
>  (Do you understand who I am?)  
>  It's all because of you  
>  Just tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this and would like to thank you for taking the time to read.  
>  ~~Now, if you could just leave a comment?~~
> 
> I would also like to thank KaySco for being a wonderful beta and facebooking with me for over an hour to help out with this ficlet. <3
> 
> Lost Voices should have a new chapter posted by Monday night at the latest.


End file.
